Morning Activity
by Orikarun Ori
Summary: Kegiatan dipagi hari itu sudah direncanakan. "Menurut hyung aku akan menurutimu begitu saja? Setelah sekian lama kau tidak berada disisiku?" / "Barusan itu hukumanmu, kau tahu?" / "Ada apa? Kenapa dengan dorm kita?" / "Aku tidak tahan, Panda," / "Kau sengaja, kan?" / "Ugh, ada apa dengan semua Seme ini?" / boyslove. OT12. Mind to review?


**Note:**

Memastikan **Luhan** memasuki kamar **Sehun** dan **Suho**

Menyuruh **Lay** membuatkan susu

Membersihkan seluruh isi lemari didekat dapur

Mengarahkan **Xiumin** agar ke dapur

Meminjamkan kamar untuk **Kris**

Memberi pesan pada **Chanyeol** untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Morning Activity  
**

**Casts; **EXO member **OT12**.

**Genres; **Mature content, morning activity, bad habit, dan yang terpenting **YAOI!**

**Rating; M**

**Warnings; **Hati-hati aja deh, pokoknya **M**! Tapi ini ringan.

**Disclaimer; **Punya **saya**. Diketik menggunakan **tangan** dan **notebook** sendiri! Yang ngopy ide saya **gak modal**! Apalagi **copycat**! **Kurang kerjaan** banget! /ngerusuh/

© **Orikarunori **2014

* * *

**Ennnjoy ya! :***

* * *

.

.

.

Suho menggeliat sedikit, sesekali jari-jarinya menggaruk pipinya yang gatal, lantas membawa tubuhnya berguling ke kanan dimana sang maknae, Sehun terlelap disampingnya. Udara pagi sangat dingin, menusuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya yang putih porselen membuatnya agak menggigil dan naluri membawanya untuk melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling sang maknae, memeluknya untuk mendapat kehangatan.

Suho tersenyum dalam tidurnya sebentar—berhasil mendapatkan kehangatan yang ia inginkan—sebelum sedetik kemudian lengan yang baru saja diletakkan pada tubuh hangat Sehun dilepas paksa oleh tangan asing. Setelah lengannya terlepas benar—yang mana itu membuat sekujur lengannya sakit—tubuhnya pun ikut terdorong hingga bedebum di lantai.

"Akh!"

Luhan tidak memedulikan ringisan sang leader dan memanjat hingga menduduki perut Sehun. Sehun sedikit mengerang dan membuka matanya saat ranjang berderit menahan berat seseorang dan berat di perutnya. Kesadarang langsung meninjunya ketika tahu siapa yang sedang duduk di perutnya itu.

"Luhanie!"

Luhan memberikan senyum paling manisnya hari ini pada Sehun yang akhirnya membuka mata. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh kecilnya ikut terbaring diatas Sehun, tangan-tangan Sehun mengusap punggungnya sensual sedangkan lehernya dibubuhi ciuman-ciuman merekah seperti biasa Sehun melakukannya.

Luhan dengan senang hati memberikan apa yang diinginkan Sehun sebagai pengisian energi pada kekosongan hari-hari yang terlewat tanpa merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain akibat skedul yang berbeda negara.

Suho yang terlupakan di sudut lantai akhirnya bangkit sambil tetap meringis kecil, tangan mengusap-usap belahan bokong berharganya hingga ia juga menyadari kehadiran anggota M berada di kamarnya.

"Luhan? Kau datang?" tanya Suho nyaris tidak percaya. Dia hampir mengira dirinya sedang berfantasi film dewasa dengan Luhan dan Sehun sebagai pemeran utamanya kalau Luhan tidak segera menjawab.

"Emhh—ya...bersama yang lain juga." Jawab Luhan meski kesusahan karena Sehun menambah kekuatannya saat menghisap lehernya.

Senyum Suho merekah membayangkan sosok yang dirindunya berada disini, di negara yang sama dengannya, dalam jarak yang dapat digapainya. "Jadi dimana?"

"Hhahh...? hmhh...oh? Yixinghh?" Luhan mengambil waktu untuk menegur Sehun supaya tidak menggigitnya keras-keras lalu kembali pada Suho, "...kurasa dia di dapur."

Suho menyempatkan menyambit kepala Sehun dengan bantal dan memperingati agar lembut pada Luhan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya, sebelum tancap gas meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun masih melepas rindu pada leher Luhan yang berbau menyenangkan seperti buah-buahan, tapi tidak jelas jenis buah seperti apa. Tangannya dengan tekun mengusap punggung Luhan pelan, merasakan kulit halus yang sudah menjadi miliknya pada tahun-tahun lalu. Dia merindukan orang ini.

Luhan menggeliat, mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sehun hingga dapat menangkap kedua mata Sehun. "Sekarang sudah cukup, waktunya sarapan. Ayo,"

Luhan menarik Sehun bangkit hingga terduduk di ranjang. Bisa dilihat Sehun sedang memberengut, masih tidak rela melepaskan Luhan. Luhan dengan sabar membelai pipi Sehun, "Sudahlah, masih banyak waktu, Sayang. Nah, sekarang berdiri dari ranjang, dasar Manja."

Sehun masih merengek sementara Luhan dalam upayanya turun dari ranjang. Apakah hanya begini saja? Setelah hampir setahun tidak melihatnya, hanya beginikah yang diterimanya? Tidak. Sehun tidak terima. Sehun belum puas. Setidaknya berikan sesuatu sebelum meninggalkan ranjangnya.

Tangan Sehun bergerak cepat menarik lengan Luhan sebelum kakinya nyaris menyentuh lantai yang dingin sehingga membuat Luhan memekik. Luhan jatuh ke bawah Sehun yang menatapnya tidak suka, kedua tangannya dikurung dibawah telapak tangan besar Sehun.

"Menurut hyung aku akan menurutimu begitu saja? Setelah sekian lama kau tidak berada disisiku?" kata Sehun tajam.

Luhan mendesah. "Ayolah, Sehun...ini sudah resiko pekerja—"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu!" kata Sehun cepat, "Yang kupedulikan hanya kau...kau yang ada disini..."

"Hmhh..." Luhan mendesah merasakan lidah Sehun berada di kulit bahunya.

"Sekarang hyung ada disini..." Sehun menyesap kulit Luhan hingga memerah, rona tercetak jelas pada kedua pipi putih Luhan. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Sehun sebagai pegangan hingga rasa tak tertahankan yang menjalari seluruh tubuh Luhan sedikit mereda. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal sementara Sehun masih belum berhenti.

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah. "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun melepaskan kulit Luhan dari mulutnya dan menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi merengek. Luhan merasakan kain celananya ditarik-tarik. Well, jikalau ia baru mengenal Sehun pagi ini sangat memungkinkan dirinya kebingungan pada apa yang sedang Sehun pinta, tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun membuat Luhan cukup tahu pada apa yang menjadi kesukaan Sehun.

Karena tidak tahan pada wajah merengek Sehun dan sebenarnya ia juga merindukan pemuda ini, akhirnya Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu,"

Sehun tersenyum senang dan mulai mengecupi sisi wajah Luhan sementara Luhan dibaringkan perlahan ke kasur. Celananya sudah meninggalkan kakinya yang kedinginan, namun hanya sebentar karena Sehun telah kembali menghangatkannya dengan belaian intim. Luhan mengusap-usap leher Sehun yang bergerak turun ke bawah ke bagian tersensitif dari tubuhnya. Menjerit-jeritkan nama Sehun saat dirinya dilahap oleh mulut yang hangat serta lidah yang pandai menggoda Luhan. Titik-titik air mulai bermunculan keluar dari pori-porinya sementara dibawah sana Sehun sedang menikmati properti yang telah menjadi kesukaannya saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Sehun tahu Luhan kesusahan menggapai-gapai sesuatu untuk mengimbangi perasaan meledak dalam dirinya dan seakan tidak peduli dengan itu ia semakin menenggelamkan tubuh Luhan ke dalam mulutnya, membuat punggung Luhan melengkung tidak tahan dengan sensasinya.

"AAAAHHHHH~~"

.

.

.

* * *

Suho mendapati sekeliling dorm sepi. Ia kira dorm akan ramai oleh kedatangan anak-anak anggota M dan mendapati mereka ribut di sofa memperebutkan remot atau saling melempar teriakan satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka terlalu lelah, hingga membuat keributan seperti biasa merupakan hal berat untuk dilakukan.

Ah, sebenarnya juga Suho tidak peduli. Mau ramai kek, mau sepi...Yixing tetap yang dinanti ^^

Maka dia bergegas menuju dapur seperti yang dikatakan Luhan menjadi tempat keberadaan pujaan hatinya itu. Suho hampir tidak melihat siapapun disana jika ia tidak lebih teliti memeriksa tiap sudut dapur, dan mendapati Lay membawa panci berisi air ke atas kompor.

Lay baru saja akan memutar sumbu kompor ketika tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memenjarakan tubuhnya pada dada hangat dibelakangnya. Bulu-bulu halus di lehernya meremang merasakan nafas seseorang berhembus dititik paling tersensitifnya, seketika tubuhnya dengan reflek menghindari sesuatu di lehernya itu.

"Tenanglah, Baby," bisik Suho memperdalam wajahnya pada ceruk leher Lay. Tapi Lay tidak bisa tenang bila titik itu diganggu, meronta dan menggeliat meminta lepas dari kukungan Suho.

Suho seperti menulikan semua sistem sarafnya. Ia menangkap kedua tangan Lay dan memenjarakannya hingga tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Hidungnya masih bekerja menggesek serta mengendus leher Lay, membuat Lay tidak lagi bisa menahan suara desahannya sendiri.

"Nnggghhhh...Joonhh..."

Wajah Lay memerah sepenuhnya. Suho tahu itu tapi ia bahagia. Suho hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya menyentuh Lay dan bagaimana suara desahannya... yang ia ingat hanya betapa itu semua membuat Suho kehilangan kewarasan.

Suho beralih mengusap-usap kulit perut Lay tanpa melepaskan diri dari leher merah menggoda itu. "Kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku, hm? Kau mau membuatku lebih merindukanmu? Benar begitu, Baby?"

Pertanyaan Suho hanya mampu dijawab suara terengah Lay. Demi Tuhan, posisinya sulit! Kalau saja Suho mau melepaskan lehernya dulu!

"Baby, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Suho mulai mengecup leher Lay, menjilati dengan gerakan pelan sekali hingga nyaris membuat Lay ambruk jika saja Suho tidak menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Suho tertawa senang.

"Hhh...hh...hJooniehhh...henh-hhtihkanh...tolongh," ucap Lay susah payah.

Dan Suho melepaskannya, menyeringai, "Tentu. Kau hanya perlu memintanya, Baby."

Lay terjatuh ke lantai. Masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan menenangkan rasa ketegangan di lehernya. Rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke leher mulai menghilang sedikit. Syukurlah dirinya masih dalam keadaan sadar.

Suho berjongkok dihadapannya, mengulurkan tangan mencubit pipinya yang merona. "Barusan itu hukumanmu, kau tahu?"

Lay mengernyit menepis tangan Suho di pipinya. "Itu jahat sekali, kalau kau mau tahu pendapatku,"

Lay sangat ketus saat mengatakannya tapi Suho hanya menanggapinya lucu. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Lay berdiri. Namun lagi-lagi tangannya ditepis.

"Tidak usah,"

Suho mengikik menyaksikan si Wajah Merona itu bangkit sambil bertekuk. Suho sangat tahu perubahan ekspresi macam apa yang sedang ditunjukkan Lay saat ini tapi kesemua itu malah membuat Suho tidak tahan akan manisnya wajah itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Joon!" jerit Lay ketika Suho malah mengangkatnya ke dudukan kompor. Tangannya memukul-mukul bahu Suho agar menjauh namun setengah senti saja tidak sedikitpun bergeser sama sekali.

"Yixing," panggil Suho namun tak diindahkan Lay. Dipanggilan kedua, pukulan Lay baru berhenti.

Lay kaget karena menyadari posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari Suho sementara Suho mendongak menatapnya. Rona-rona merah kembali bermunculan sehingga Lay memilih menatap arah lain selain ke mata Suho.

"Yixing, lihat kemari," bisik Suho. Lay tetap bergeming.

"Yixing," panggil Suho lagi sementara Lay tetap bungkam.

"Kalau kau tidak menoleh dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan menggigit lehermu,"

Suho bisa melihat ada beberapa tambahan rona di pipi Lay, membuatnya lebih lebih tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Satu,"

Lay gugup, tapi tetap bergeming.

"Dua,"

Lay menggigit bibir, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Suho menunggu selama beberapa detik sebelum memulai, "Baiklah, itu keinginanmu." Dan melesat menuju leher Lay tepat saat Lay juga berbalik dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Lay tidak melakukan apapun dalam posisi itu begitupun Suho. Suho menunggu Lay bereaksi terlebih dahulu dengan menatap matanya namun mata Lay sendiri memilih menghindarinya. Jadi Suho bergerak memisahkan bibir mereka, menatap Lay sekali lagi.

"Yixing," agak lama Suho menunggu hingga Lay mau menatapnya. "Apa kau mau bercinta denganku?" bisa dilihat bagaimana raut terkejut tergambar jelas di mata Lay. Tapi itu tidak mengganggu Suho, dia ingin melakukannya jika Lay juga menginginkan ini. Dan juga perasaan yang meluap-luap ini...ketika akhirnya mereka berdua bisa saling menatap lagi...dalam jarak yang bisa dijangkau...Suho, ingin mengatakan kalau...

"...aku rindu padamu, Zhang Yixing."

Lay sudah tidak menghindar lagi saat Suho menariknya ke dalam ciumannya. Melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Suho dan memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya, Lay juga merasakan hal yang sama... sama-sama merindukan Suho.

Dalam ciuman itu, Suho ingin menunjukkan,

Kalau Suho bahagia Lay ada disini, bersamanya, didalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Xiumin baru saja akan ke dapur ketika tiba-tiba pinggangnya ditarik masuk ke lemari kosong dekat dapur. Dinding bagian dalam lemari menyentuh punggungnya bersamaan dengan seseorang yang menatapnya dengan jenaka.

"BOO!"

"Kim Jongdae!"

Chen buru-buru menyekap mulut Xiumin agar tidak berisik, matanya mengawasi celah-celah pintu lemari baru melepaskan Xiumin saat dirasanya sudah aman.

Melihat Chen yang seperti mendapati seseorang merampok dorm mereka, dia mendekat dan berbisik sepelan mungkin. "Ada apa? Kenapa dengan dorm kita?"

Chen menatapnya hanya untuk kembali mengintip di celah-celah pintu dan menatapnya lagi. "Suho hyung dengan Lay hyung," bisik Chen.

Kening Xiumin berkerut, "Kenapa mereka?"

Chen membuat gestur agar Xiumin mendekat dan mengintip ke celah-celah juga, "Lihat itu,"

Xiumin memang melihat Suho dan Lay, yang posisinya... errr... sulit dijelaskan. Kemudian ada angin tipis yang membelai daun telinganya. Itu Chen yang sedang berbisik.

"Suho hyung telah menantikannya begitu lama...untuk melakukan itu,"

Xiumin menoleh mendengar bisikan Chen namun malah mendapati wajah mereka yang nyaris menempel membuat Xiumin mundur kembali ke tempatnya. Ia kira ia bisa tenang untuk sementara akibat insiden yang nyaris membuatnya melompat keluar setelah ia sadar kalau saat ini...tidak, dari sejak dia ditarik masuk ke lemari ini...dia duduk di pangkuan Chen.

Hahaha.

Justru bukan masalah besar bagi Xiumin karena entah sudah sejak kapan, berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Chen sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Mereka telah berbagi kamar selama bertahun-tahun bahkan melihat Chen yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa didalam kamar mandi mereka adalah hal biasa baginya.

Tapi yang tidak pernah terlihat biasa bagi Xiumin itu...itu adalah matanya Chen. Mereka belum pernah saling menatap seperti itu tadi selama kebersamaan mereka.

Xiumin mengambil inisiatif untuk tertawa kecil merespon perkataan Chen. Lalu dia berbisik, "Yah, kau hanya tidak tahu kalau Joonmyeon selalu memimpikan 'itu' bersama Yixing sejak dulu!" Xiumin terkikik atas pembocoran rahasia ini.

"Benarkah?" Chen tampak tertarik. "Woahh, Lay hyung harus hati-hati dengannya kalau begitu," dan ia ikut terkikik bersama Xiumin.

"Suho hyung telah berpengalaman lewat mimpinya, kita harus memberitahu Lay hyung sebelum terlambat!" mereka tertawa-tawa atas perkataan Chen yang konyol.

"Apakah kita harus menyelamatkan Lay hyung? Atau membangunkan yang lain untuk mengeroyok Suho hyung?" Xiumin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sementara Chen sudah memukul-mukul dinding dibelakang Xiumin.

"Ah, atau kita pilih yang lebih cepat, telpon 112!" Xiumin sudah meledak dalam tawanya bersama Chen yang tak henti-hentinya memukul dinding lemari tempat Xiumin bersandar. Semakin keras tawa Chen, semakin dekatlah dia pada Xiumin. Xiumin tidak menyadari itu karena sibuk tertawa tanpa terbahak.

Xiumin baru menyadari keganjalan itu lima detik kemudian ketika tiba-tiba saja Chen yang sudah terlanjur nyaris menempel membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Xiumin. Seketika tawa itu menghilang dalam hitungan satu detik. Xiumin tidak berani bergerak, namun ia sadar betul posisi mereka tidak ada ubahnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Suho dan lay diluar sana. Tubuh Xiumin dalam kungkungan tangan Chen dan wajahnya ada di lehernya...errr.

"Apakah boleh?" bisik Chen pelan, hingga nyaris tak terdengar oleh Xiumin.

Mata Xiumin mengedip-ngedip gugup ditanya seperti itu oleh Chen. Ia pun tidak yakin suaranya akan terdengar seperti biasanya jika ia menjawab. Xiumin bingung...juga gugup.

Chen masih menunggu jawaban. Sedikit ada rasa khawatir bila Xiumin menolaknya. Ia kira selama bertahun-tahun kebersamaan sudah cukup pas untuk ini, jadi tidak apa-apa. Namun rasa cemas itu masih ada jika keheningan ini masih terus berlanjut.

Minseok hyung...jawab, tolong.

Dan Chen mendapatkan jawabannya. Xiumin mengangguk. Seketika ada yang membuncah di dadanya dan ingin bersorak kemenangan didepan bebek karetnya kalau ia tiba-tiba ingat kalau itu bukan saatnya. Sekarang ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya dulu.

Dengan anggukan Xiumin di saku celananya, Chen mulai menjilati leher Xiumin dengan perlahan, berusaha membuat Xiumin nyaman dengannya. Setelah menjilat Chen menyesap kulit lehernya lembut, sambil menarik Xiumin agar lebih merapat padanya. Tangan Xiumin berada di ujung baju tidur Chen, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Mengetahui itu Chen menjadi tidak sabar, tidak ingin bermain-main lagi dan segera membenamkan giginya di kulit leher manis itu, dengan kalap Chen menggigit menyesap, menjilat diberbagai tempat yang belum ia tandai.

Menyesal atau tidak, Xiumin sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena yang ia lakukan hanya sibuk mendesah.

Sekarang siapa yang butuh dipanggilkan 112, huh?

.

.

.

* * *

"Tao..."

"Sayang..."

"Panda...?"

"Hei, Baobei,"

Tao menggeliat. Rasa geli, basah, licin, dan panas menjadi hal pertama yang dirasakannya begitu tersadar dari tidurnya. Tao yang tidak terbiasa langsung membuka mata ketika baru terlelap mengerjab-ngerjab beberapa kali lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

Well, ada dinding, langit-langit, sudah pasti ini di sebuah kamar. Yang ditempatinya ini adalah ranjangnya bersama...

"Gege...?"

Tao baru menyadari keberadaan Kris diatas tubuhnya. Inginnya ia bertanya apa yang sedang gege ini lakukan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah desahan lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Tao yang kaget segera mendekap mulutnya sendiri, dan seolah-olah sistem perasa pada tubuhnya baru menyadari satu titik dibagian lehernya telah diserang. Dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan sosok tinggi yang mengaku ayam goreng bukanlah gayanya.

"Gege!" Tao memekik walau rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya menguasai. Kakinya meronta ingin lepas ketika ia juga menyadari hal lain...dirinya sudah tidak memakai celananya lagi.

"Gege! Gege, lepaskan!" Tao semakin gencar meronta dalam pelukan Kris yang juga semakin mengerat. Kedua tangannya dikurung oleh telapak tangan besar Kris.

Kris menulikan serta menghiraukan jeritan–jeritan lain yang lolos dari bibir Tao. Bibirnya sendiri bekerja menghisap leher favoritnya dengan khusyuk. Menikmati hal yang telah menjadi miliknya diatas hal-hal yang tidak dibaginya bersama anggota lain. Leher ini miliknya, suara lenguhan seksi itu juga miliknya. Huang Zitao adalah miliknya.

"Ngngngng...gegehh~"

Tao sudah tidak kuat melawan. Tidak ada gunanya jika itu Kris. Sejak awal ia hampir tidak bisa melawan jika itu tentang masalah diatas ranjang.

"Gege, please..."

Kris menjilati bekas hisapannya seakan itu eskrim rasa istimewa yang hanya ada satu di dunia. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di pipi Tao.

"Aku tidak tahan, Panda," bisik Kris yang kini meraup cuping telinganya. Lenguhan-lenguhan lain berhasil lolos lagi dari bibir Panda malang itu.

Tangan Kris merayap ke bawah dan mengelus lembut disana, membuat Tao meremas jemari Kris yang mengurungnya dengan erat.

"Nghh...gege, gege...hahhh eemhhh a—ahhh..."

Tao tidak kuasa menahan rasa meledak itu hingga tangan dan kakinya gemetar. Matanya ia tutup erat sementara Kris masih meneruskan pekerjaannya memasukkan dua jari ke dalam. Lenguhan yang lebih dalam keluar bersahutan tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kris dengan tenang kembali menciumi bagian tubuh Tao.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua orang masih terlelap disebuah ruang kamar berpendingin namun tidak digunakan karena salah satu diantara mereka tidak tahan udara dingin. Menyebabkan satu yang lain terpaksa tidur hanya dengan menggunakan boxer.

Kamar itu terlihat kacau. Bantal-bantal sudah berjatuhan ke lantai, hanya tinggal satu guling yang dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun seperti koala, dan seprei sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Entah mereka itu tidur atau berkelahi. Dua-duanya memang sudah dicap tidak beres.

Baekhyun berguling ke kanan meninggalkan guling empuknya hingga kaki dan tangannya jatuh diatas Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang, merasakan gangguan tersebut dan melempar kasar tangan serta kaki Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Baekhyun kembali mendaratkan kakinya diatas Chanyeol, membuat si happy virus itu kembali melemparkan kaki itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tubuh Baekhyun berguling hingga mencapai sudut ranjang, nyaris terjatuh.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol bangkit. Meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan tubuh yang lebih menyerupai mayat itu karena sedari tadi dibolak-balik oleh Chanyeol dia tetap tidak merasa terusik. Chanyeol meraih guling dan meletakkannya dipelukan Baekhyun agar dia tidak perlu mengusik tidur Chanyeol lagi.

Baru sepuluh detik Chanyeol merasakan ketenangan, lagi-lagi tangan itu datang menampar wajah Chanyeol dengan keras membuat Chanyeol mengerang setengah berteriak. Ia kembali melempar tangan itu menjauh dengan segenap rasa dendam dibenaknya, ia ingin Baekhyun merasakan gangguan yang sama dengan yang didapatnya.

Kaki panjang dan berat Chanyeol tumpukan diatas pinggang Baekhyun, membuatnya merasakan proses naik turun teratur dari perut Baekhyun. Tidak lama Baekhyun merasakan gangguan itu, dia mengerang sambil berusaha melepaskan kaki Chanyeol dari pinggangnya tapi tidak berhasil berkat kaki Chanyeol yang lebih berat. Chanyeol tidak memedulikan rontaan dan nada merengek Baekhyun lantas memilih menutup matanya dan kembali tidur. Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak terganggu dengan segala erangan Baekhyun dalam tidurnya namun semakin lama erangan itu terdengar seperti 'erangan' betulan. Mungkin Baekhyun kelelahan hingga nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang jelas dapat mengundang kelelakian Chanyeol. Merasa tidak tega, akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan kakinya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tenang dalam satu menit sebelum kemudian kembali mengusik Chanyeol dengan kakinya. Chanyeol mengerang frustasi dan balik menjepit Baekhyun menggunakan kakinya. Baekhyun mengerang lagi, namun Chanyeol sudah tidak mau tertipu hingga Baekhyun meronta dengan memukul-mukul Chanyeol dengan keras. Chanyeol sebisanya menghindari amukan itu tapi beberapa ada yang lolos hingga terasa sakit sekali. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lagi dan balik menyerang Baekhyun di bibirnya. Ada bentuk perlawanan sebentar hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tenang dan balas mencium Chanyeol.

"Kau sengaja, kan?"

.

.

.

* * *

Dio terheran-heran melihat dorm yang sepi senyap ketika ia melewati pintu bersama Kai yang menyusul dibelakang. Mereka baru saja dari mini market untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan karena Kai memberitahu bahwa anggota M akan datang. Tapi yang dilihatnya kini hanya kesunyian nyaris tanpa sebiji manusia pun didalamnya.

"Dimana mereka? Kau bilang anggota M akan datang pagi ini." tanya Dio heran. Kai membawa masuk belanjaan mereka dan meletakkannya di dapur. Dio mengikuti.

"Mereka di kamar, hyung. Mereka baru saja tiba pagi ini, mereka pastinya sangat lelah." Kata Kai berbalik menghadapnya, dan tersenyum hangat. Dio sempat merona karena Kai yang seperti itu terlihat sangat tampan.

"Begitu," kata Dio kalem sambil berpura-pura sibuk mengambil bahan makanan untuk dikeluarkan dari plastik. Kai masih tersenyum seperti terakhir kali dengan badan yang menempel pada meja, memandangi Dio dengan bahagia.

Suara pintu terbuka berikut langkah kaki menginterupsi kebahagiaan itu. Dio mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chen yang terlihat kelelahan. Namun ada sedikit rona kesegaran di wajahnya.

"Apa kubilang," bisik Kai di telinganya.

"Oh, Jongdae-ya, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Dio perhatian. Mereka baru saja sampai di Korea pagi ini.

Chen tersenyum, senyum Chen yang biasanya bagi Dio namun tidak bagi Kai. "Bagus. Tidak pernah sesemangat ini,"

Kai melempar senyum misterius pada Chen tanpa Dio sadari sebelum pintu-pintu lain terbuka menampakkan Kris, Suho, dan Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Mereka semua saling melempar tatapan penuh arti terkecuali Dio yang memandangi mereka aneh.

"Ugh, ada apa dengan semua Seme ini?" gumam Dio kembali sibuk pada bahan belanjaan.

Kai hanya menanggapi tersenyum lalu mengecup kilat pipi Dio.

Dio tidak perlu tahu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**

Skenario, sukses!

* * *

**Ori talking area;**

Ada yang menyadari kejanggalan di story bagian Sehun-Luhan? Ada? Ada yang sadar?

Haha. Sebenernya aku baru sadar pas ngedit, tapi gak aku ubah karena gak nemu kata yang pas untuk bagian itu. Cocok banget sih menurutku, feelsku masih melayang walau bagian itu terus diulang-ulang ^^

Yang gak nyadar mesti terbawa suasana yaaaa? Colek dulu pipinya aaah XD

btw kalo gak salah 112 itu nomor telepon kantor polisi di Korea, bener gak tuh? kalo salah maaf~

Ehem seperti biasa, ada fic ada review. Jadi tolong kasi reviewnya doooong~


End file.
